Grojband Couples One Shots (REWRITE)
by Fabulous-Lavigne
Summary: Love Is In The Air! One Shots about your favourite couples! Lots of fluff inside. Corney, Larrie, KinKim, Kontrina, KonKon, Minick and Trinick. WARNING: Rated T for swearing in some chapters.
1. News

**Hey guys I had decided to re write Grojband One shots because for some reason I didn't really like how it went, but this story will have better grammar than the last one and more easier to read. I had decided to write each one shot at least twice a week.**

* * *

**_The couples I am going to write:_**

_**Corey/Laney**_

_**Larry/Carrie**_

_**Kin/Kim **_

_**Kon/Trina or Konnie (I ship them both, so I don't mind writing any of them)**_

_**Nick/Mina or Trina (For use Trinick fans and Minick fans)**_

* * *

**I will not allow other ships because these are the only ships I will write about. So if use guys got any ideas of what couple to do and write about them that would be great. Also if you did enjoy the Original Grojband Couple One Shots I will keep it on my profile. If I get reviews fast I will upload a chapter tomorrow, bye.**


	2. Girlfriend (Corney)

**Hey guy's welcome to my first chapter of Grojband Couples One Shots Rewrite. I would like to thank BKpike for suggesting this idea. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GROJBAND. *CRYING* I WISH**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Girlfriend**

**Laney's POV**

I had just woken up dreaming about me and Corey getting married but I just had to wake up at the part don't I. I kept thinking of Corey more and more ever since he dated that girl Caroline. Yes Corey and Caroline had been dating for about 3 weeks and yes I still have feelings for him, but why would he want to date that black haired bitch. All she does to boys is manipulate them. I hated her ever since she manipulated one of the boys and made the boy commit suicide. I love Corey and I don't want him to get manipulated by Caroline.

I had gotten out of my bed brushing my hair then putting on my eye liner. After I done my hair and make-up I put on my striped t-shirt with black and green horizontal lines with yellow short sleeves, my red leggings, my yellow bobby pin and my black leather boots, and went off too Core's house getting my ipod and ear phones.

I had arrived at Core's house knocking on his garage door seeing his dad answering the door.

"Hello Laney." Mr Riffin said to me.

"Hi Mr Riffin, is Corey in?" I asked his dad as he shock his head.

"I'm afraid not Laney he went out with his new girlfriend Caroline I think that's her name." Mr Riffin told me which made my heart broke.

"Ok, but do you know where he went?" I asked his dad. I was concerned about what's going on because she's an evil witch that came from hell.

"Yes actually, he went to the Peaceville mall. Surprisingly Corey had gotten out £130 out of his piggy bank." Why would he get that much money out of his piggy bank? This made me even more concerned.

"Thanks Mr Riffin." I thanked Mr Riffin and went off to the Peaceville mall.

* * *

I saw Corey and Caroline together with Corey holding an entire of shopping bags. I know I was sneaky so I decided to spy on them. Caroline had her hands on her hips while I saw Corey struggling carrying those bags and boxes. I heard Caroline talking to Corey.

"Uggh Corey hurry up with those bags! We have more shopping to do!" Caroline shouted at him which made him struggle to walk with all those bags in his arms. She's as bad as Trina. Yh I mean all Trina does is ruin our chances of being rock stars but Caroline is using Corey.

I saw her and Corey at another store looking at clothes. She had got the clothes and put them on the counter where the cashier was adding up the total.

"That would be £23 please." The cashier said. Caroline snatched the wallet out of Corey's hand. I can't believe what I saw. Corey was paying for Caroline! What a selfish bitch! I rushed out of the mall going to Core's house waiting for him.

About 20 minutes later he had arrived with that! But Corey looked happy on the outside but on the inside he looked unhappy, he doesn't deserve this crap, he deserves someone that love him for being him not his money. Like me. I just want to be with him and love him the way he is, while princess looks for him in money.

"Hey Lanes, I didn't know you were here." Corey smiling holding Caroline's hand.

"Oh I needed to talk to you." I said to him as Caroline followed us in. "In private." I gave her a glare while she glared back.

* * *

It was just me and Core alone in the garage with an awkward silence.

"So Lanes, what did you needed to talk to me about?" He asked me which was the moment I was about to get shouted at.

"Look Corey you can tell me anything and I can tell you anything, right?" I gazed into his eyes which was like the deep ocean.

"Course Lanes." Corey replied.

"Core I know you and Caroline are happy together, but the truth is she's using you." I said making my voice go softer at the end.

"How do you know she's using me." He asked me.

"Because today at the Peaceville mall I was kinda spying on you and Caroline. I saw her taking snatching your wallet out of your hands. Core you know you don't have to buy her stuff just because she says so." I explained to Corey.

"Why was you spying on me and Caroline?" He said to me which annoyed me.

"Because I care about you and I love you!" Oh crap I just blutered out the line I would never say in my life! Now time for the part I'm dreading for. Rejection! Instead of rejection I felt my hands on someone else's which was Corey's. He kept gazing into my eyes which caused me to blush uncontrollably.

"I love you too." He softly said to me. I couldn't stop blushing when he said those 3 words to me.

"Bbut w-what ab-bout Caroline." I stuttered with his palm on my cheek.

"Shhhhh." He put his finger on my lips. "I don't love her, I love you." He let his finger go off my lips, and put his lips onto mine. I swear that was the best kiss I've ever had. He put his hands on my waist protectively while I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss was magical. We separated the kiss gazing into each other's eyes. We kept like that until Caroline came into the garage walking on her high heels possible the one that Corey bought her with his spending.

"Come on Corey! Why are you standing around with Lamey." She said calling me Lamey which made me angry. Corey let go off me going towards Caroline.

"You know what! I don't want to be with someone who uses me for my money, so how about you get out my sight." Corey angrily shouted at her which caused her to cry home like a baby. I hugged him really tightly putting my head on his chest.

"Thankyou." I said as he touched my hair.

"No, thankyou for telling me about Caroline that's why I love you." I giggled to the word 'I love you' I had givin him another kiss on the lips.

The End

* * *

**So what did use guys think of the first chapter? **

**I would to thank BKpike again for suggesting this idea. If you have any idea's of what couple I should write about next and what it should be about please type it in the reviews or PM me. :) Bye**


	3. Milkshakes (Corney)

**This idea was suggested by .9231 (sorry for not getting the full name in he has written it in the reviews) for this idea. I am currently writing Corey and Laney's Love Story and if I get enough ideas/help I need I will update quicker and the story will be completed by February or March. :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Milkshakes**

**Laney's POV:**

I was about to die of boredom so I decided to text Core on kik to see if he's busy. I had unlocked my ipod of me and Corey hugging at Barney's daughter's wedding.

**_'Hey Core :)'_**

I sent him the text waiting for his reply. Seconds later I received a text back saying:

_**'Hey Lanes, wassup.'**_

The reason why I'm texting him is because I wanna ask him out on a date. I know boys usually ask the girl out, but were going as friends.

_**'Nm I just wanted to ask if you were busy today? ;)'**_

I gave him a flirty smiley face for some reason. I hope he isn't busy, so I can spend time with him without Kin and Kon. I heard my phone buzz which was a text from Corey.

_**'I'm not busy today why?'**_

I smiled with joy I was going to ask Corey out, but I was a bit nervous. What happens if he says no? So I texted him back.

**_'I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me? It's ok if you said no I was just asking if you wanted to go as friends?'_**

Why did I type 'if you wanted to go on a date with me' I sounded like an idiot. A few minutes later Corey texted back to me saying:

**_'Sure Lanes I love to! Kin and Kon has the bug, so I guess it's just me and you today. How about we get some milkshakes in half hour, but first you need to get dressed looking beautiful as usual. ;)' _**

OMG I did it I asked my crush out and he said I'm beautiful. Also Kin and Kon isn't gping to be here. I mean I'm sad that they're ill but I get to spend time with Core. I smiled dreamily as I went to my wardrobe getting my clothes.

**Corey's POV**

I couldn't wait for Lanes because we haven't had milkshakes in a while ever since the wedding gig we had. I have to admit she did look adorable in that dress at the wedding. Wait did I call her adorable? My crush on her is getting bigger. I heard a knock on a door which is Laney. Wow she looked amazing! She was wearing a red summer dress without her bobby pin in her hair which reached her hair below her shoulders.

"Hey Lanes." I said blushing seeing how beautiful she looked.

"Hey Core you ready to go?" She asked. Why am I still blushing?

"Core? Core? Corey!" She kept snapping at me which made me go back into reality.

"Sorry it's just you look beautiful today." Uggg I'm such an idiot.

"Awe thanks." She touched my hand holding it. We've not touched each other's hands ever since we done a duet for Barney's daughter's wedding. That's when I started falling for her. Her hands are so small compared to mine.

**Laney's POV**

Wow this is going well as I expected. We got to the smoothie shop and found a table. It was a wired silence between us for a minute ,so I started flattering my eyes until Corey started to speak.

"Hey Lanes do you want to share a milkshake with me?" Did Corey just ask me if he wanted to share a milkshake with me? I feel like screaming, but that just makes me look wired.

"Sure Core I don't mind." I said happily.

I saw a waiter coming that looked like Barney.

"Wow use two going to finish this large milkshake." Asked Barney.

"Yh were sharing it Barney." Corey said to him.

"Well I hope you enjoy this chocolate milkshake. Use two are so cute together." Barney said tears coming out of his eyes. He said that me and Core looks cute together. Me and Core started sucking the milkshake with the big straw we had. It was silent which I didn't like so I just asked him this.

"So got a gig yet?" I randomly asked.

"Not really, I was thinking maybe we should sing a duet together just me and you." He asked me to sing a duet with me.

"I'd love too." I smiled with joy.

"Great! You know Lanes, I wish we could spend time with each other more like say after band practice." Corey gave me the flirt which made me blush. Should I flirt back? That's what I read in girl's magazines, when a boy flirts the girl must flirt back.

"Yh we should." I smiled touching his cheek which made him turn red.

"That tickles now it's my turn." Corey started to flirt with me more and more by running his fingers through my red hair which caused me to blush and to have butterflies in my stomach making my legs like jelly.

"Have you noticed how cute you looked today." I brought my index finger to his chin smiling at him making me blush.

"You know your blushing right." He smiled at me making me even more weak. I never felt this girly before.

"Well yh because your flirting with me." I smiled.

"Oh really how is this for flirting." He crashed his lips against mine which made my eyes widen. OMG he does like me, my heart was screaming with joy. I didn't even move when he was kissing me I swear it was the best moment ever I had felt fireworks over our heads. We separated a minute looking at each other with smiles on our faces.

"I love you Lanes." He said to me, but after the kiss I fell onto the ground feeling someone holding me in their arms which was Corey. I closed my eyes and said to him, "I love you too." Corey had carried me in his arms taking me to his garage putting me on the couch. I finally got time with Corey and now his girlfriend.

* * *

**If you have any suggestions of the couple you want me to write and the idea please PM me or type it in the reviews. Bye!**


	4. Into The Night (Corney)

**Hey guys, I just made this one shot up by myself. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GROJBAND**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Into The Night**

**Laney's POV:**

At 10:00 at night I was at the park sitting on the fresh green grass looking at the stars. The reason why I was outside sitting on the grass was because I couldn't sleep after thinking about the kiss me and Corey had. I swear it was the everything I wanted my lips on his lips. I looked like a total idiot after kissing Corey, but I think he enjoyed it by the look on his face, but I think he doesn't like me back. I looked at the adults who was with their friends and family watching the fireworks but all the kids went home while I was alone in this cold breezy night. Even though the stars was the fireworks was behind the trees I looked at the white silver stars. All of a sudden I heard humming, so I turned my head around seeing a boy that I know who has blue hair, an orange beanie and adorable blue eyes I can gaze into all day. It was my long time best friend and crush Corey Riffin.

**Corey's POV:**

I was just walking around the park with headphones in my ears humming until I saw someone with short red hair. I think it was Lanes or Chloe. So I walked over to the red head and saw it was Laney so I decided to say hi to her.

"Hi Lanes." I said to her.

"Hey Core wassup." Laney asked me.

"Nothing much anyways what are you doing out here in this cold weather without a jacket?" I asked her because she was wearing her striped t-shirt with black and green horizontal lines with yellow short sleeves, her red leggings and her black leather boots.

"I'm not that cold Core that's all and I'm out here because I couldn't sleep." Laney explained herself which I had the same reason.

"But Lanes I just don't want you to get the flu." I was really concerned with her, but I started developing feelings for her ever since the Lady Rage festival, and I have to say she is one talented rock star.

"Anyways why are you out here?" She asked me as I started moving closer to her by wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"Well you might say I wanted to see you." I said to her with a flirty voice.

**Laney's POV:**

I blushed as red as my hair when Corey said he came to see me. So it was my turn to be you know all flirty, so I scooted over to him closer putting my head onto his shoulder just to make things interesting. Wait what am I doing? I never do this to Core, but he didn't move his shoulder. We both sat there for a while looking at the silver stars in the stars which reflected his baby cerulean eyes. Everytime I look at his eyes I always get lost in them because his eyes are just to beautiful to stare at.

"Lanes." Corey kept shouting in my face but I was to districted by his face and eyes.

"Lanes." He kept shouting again.

"Laney!" He shouted for the third time which made me wake up this time.

"Sorry Core I was just distracted by your eyes." Ugg what am I doing? He'll think I'm a wiredo.

"That's ok Lanes I get distracted by your cute smile." I felt my cheeks burning up making me giggle.

"T-t-thanks C-core." I stuttered, but all of a sudden I started feeling cold.

"Hey Lanes, are you ok?" Corey asked me with concern.

"Yh just cold."

"Don't worry my Lanes, here you can use my jacket." Corey wrapped his jacket around my shoulder making me blush more.

"Thanks Core, but I need to tell you something." I looked slightly nervous telling Core how I feel about him.

"Sure dude you can tell me anything." I started feeling tears in my eyes which made me smudge my make up.

"Don't get mad but." I paused. "Corey I love you and I know you want to kick me out of the band that's fine." I hesitated while crying. I felt someone's arms wrapped around me which was Corey.

"Lanes there's no need to cry. I love you and I promise you that." Corey wiped away the last of my tears hanging out of my eyelashes as he put his lips onto my lips for the second time. I swear I wanted to scream with passion, but I can't because Corey's lips are on mine! After a minute later we separated looking into each others eyes.

"I love you Laney and I would never kick you out of the band." Corey said cupping his hand onto my cheek.

"Thanks Core." I said hugging him tightly.

"No problem Lanes, wanna sleep round my house for the night?" Corey asked me.

"Ssure Ccore." I shivered.

So overall the night was fantastic and also the night I will never forget.

The End

* * *

**So if you have any ideas please type it in the reviews or PM me. Also would use guys rather want me to do Corney one shots or different couples because I have wrote three Corney one shots so far, so the descion is up to you. Bye!**


	5. Kissin U (Corney)

**Hey guys! I know I haven't** **updated this story for a while but this story will have 10 chapters like last time. Anyways a shout out to PunkR0CK Rachel for suggesting this song for this one shot. Please read her stories they are good. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GROJBAND (If I did I would make a season 2)**

* * *

**Laney's POV**

In the garage I was thinking of ways to get Corey's heart. Should I flirt with him? Should I get out my girly side? No I should write about how I feel about him. So I sat down and started writing down the song that got into my head.

A few hours later Corey arrived at the garage and I had finished the lyrics I written.

"Hey fella, what are you doing here?" He said to me wrapping an arm around my shoulders feeling the blush appering on my face.

"Oh I was just writing lyrics."

"Bro, you know how to write lyrics?" Corey asked me calling me bro.

"Umm well it just inspired me the kiss we had on new years." I blushed more darkly for saying that.

"Well Lanes why don't you sing thesong." I saw him smiling which made me smile back.

"Ok, it's just about me and you." I got my bass and started singing.

**Kissin' U By Miranda Cosgrove (Just the beginning of the song) **

_Sparks fly, it's like electricity_

_I might die when I forget how to breathe_

_You get closer and there's nowhere in this world I'd rather be_

_Time stops like everything around me is frozen_

_And nothing matters but these few moments when you opened my mind to things I've never seen_

_Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find_

_Falls right into place you're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense_

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like, "Are you the one? Should I really trust?"_

_Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

**Corey's POV**

I was so speechless about what Laney wrote. About me! She likes me no wait she loves me! My heart was filled with happiness that she loves me! The girl of my dreams return the same feelings.

"Core." She said.

"Lanes." I said as our eyes was connected with my blue eyes meeting with her beautiful luminous green eyes that looked like emeralds.

"Did you like it?" She asked.

"Of course I do, I love you." I put my hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you too and I mean everything I said in that song." I saw her smiling. Her smile is why the sun's always out. She started leaning in, so I started leaning in and our lips met as I felt sparks and I think she felt sparks as well.

"Wow!" I said feeling love struck and saw Laney love struck as well.

"Wow is right." She said blushing darkly.

"I can see you blushing." I saw blushing more darkly.

"Your flattering me that's why I'm blushing." I saw smiling like an angel.

Corey chuckled. "How's this for flattering." He put his lips onto hers for the third time, but this time it lasted longer than the last two kisses we had and we both fell onto the couch and started to make out. We had been making out until we saw Kin and Kon at the garage and we stopped kissing.

"What were use two doing making out?" Asked Kin

"Um well." I said nervously. I know the twins would be angry like they were when me and Laney fake dated to get the wedding gig.

"Were dating and if you don't like it then back off our relationship!" I saw her angrily shouting at Kin and Kon.

"Um ok we was saying congratulations." Kin said in a terrified voice as me and Laney's eyes was wide opened.

"Wait? I thought you would be mad at us because of the cake gig." I explained.

"Well use two look cute together, but we got left out because of use two being so in love." Kon said.

"We won't leave use out like last time we promise." Laney said holding my hand.

"And no making out in band practice." Kon added.

"Ok ok fine is their anything else we need to know." I asked.

"Well me, Kon, Kate and Allie posted use two kissing and put up the school's blog." Kin explained while me and Laney looked angry.

"Why!?" I screamed.

"Don't worry about it everyone was saying about how use two look cute together." Kin said once again showing the messages on his Iphone.

"Oh btw your couples name is Corney." Kon said. Wow we have a couple's name. Cool it sounds really corney.

"And let me guess Kate and Allie mashed our names together." My Lanes said.

"Yep!" They nodded.

* * *

**Tell me what couple you want me to do next and what about? Corey and Laney Love Story coming out tomorrow. Bye**


	6. Flirts (Larrie)

**_This chapter was done by me and Frozen Princess Grojfan_**

* * *

Inside the Newman's garage, Carrie was writing down lyrics while Larry was strumming his bass. Carrie was doing the same thing while glancing at Larry and sighed with happiness that her and Larry are alone in the garage. Carrie thought in her head, _'Oh Larry, only if you were mine' _Carrie scooted closer to him wrapping an arm around his shoulders making him blush.

"Car?" Larry looked nervous.

"Yeah Larry?" Carrie said smiling as she scooted next to him and started flirting with him by putting her head on her shoulder.

She put her head on his hair nuzzling her face into it. "Your hair is soft and beautiful" She said kept stroking Larry's red hair

"Thanks Car," He said blushing darkly as his hair.

"No problem cutie." He blushed even more than his hair when she called him a cutie. Larry started feeling fully red and started moving back a bit but full off the stage and pushing Carrie with him. She leaned onto him as Carrie kept hugging Larry feeling warm and safe while Larry hugged back with his heart racing faster and faster each second.

"I love hugging you Larrs," Carrie smiled more as Larrys face went red as he became shy and speechless.

"Awe little Larry's blushing." She said putting her cheek on his cheek making Larry red and confused.

"Larrs are you ok?" asked Carrie who saw him turning red

"Y-yeah..J-just...Y-you..." Larry stuttered before going fully red.

"Me?" Carrie said pointing at herself. She then put a hand on his chin and smiled lightly while saying, "Larrs...Why do you have to be so cute inside and out?"

When she kept flirting with Larry he was blushing more red than before. "Y-y-you t-think I-i'm c-cute?" He stuttered out

"Of course you are, am I cute Larrs?'' said Carrie.

"Of course you are Care, your way more than cute." Larry said as she kept flattering her eye lashes. She blushed and thought to herself that flirting was working!

"So what am I Larrs?" She said as she kept blinking her eyelashes bringing out her blue eyes. Carrie awaited his answer while twirling a bit of her hair.

"Y-y-your beautiful." He said

Her heart started racing and she felt like she could just kiss him. She then started leaning in very very slowly hopping she didn't just ruin their friendship. She put her lips onto his which made Larry's eyes widen, but soon he kissed her back while wrapping his arms around her. She enjoyed the kiss and so she did the kiss more passionately.

Just as the twins entered...Kim dropped her food as Konnie stared watching Larry and Carrie kissing. On the lips! Konnie squealed jumping up and down while Kim stayed frozen looking shocked and confused.

Meanwhile, Larry and Carrie stopped kissing and realised Kim and Konnie was behind them. They separated and moved away from each other while blushing darkly. "Are use two dating?" Kim asked still being frozen from them kissing

"I-i d-don't k-know..'' stuttered out Larry.

"Yes we are." She said holding Larry's hand. "I mean if you want to." She said gazing into his dark green eyes as Larry nodded and kissed her again on the lips.

* * *

**WOW! IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I WROTE A HAPPY ONE SHOT ABOUT THEM! AND A WHILE SINCE I UPLOADED A CHAPTER ON HERE. I WILL BE GOING BACK TO WRITING THIS STORY AFTER COREY AND LANEY'S STORY AND EVERYTHING WILL BE OK! :D IF USE GUYS HAS ANY IDEAS YOU WANT ME TO USE, FEEL FREE TO PUT IT IN THE REVIEWS! BYE FOR NOW!**


	7. Boyfriend (Corney)

**Hey guys! This one shot is for one of my closest friends on FF ****Tziorta14Corney since it was her birthday on Monday. Happy Late Birthday! XD Enjoy!**

* * *

**No One's POV**

In the park, Corey and Laney was eating ice cream while Laney was looking at her wrist along with Corey.

"Lanes, are you okay?" Corey asked looking straight into her eyes.

"Yeah I'm okay just thinking about something." Laney said looking towards Corey's direction.

"Like what?"

"I'm just stressed about exams and stuff."

"Wow, you can always study with me."

"Umm it's okay Corey I already have someone to study with."

"But Laney we haven't been hanging out lately because of you skipping band practice and you always have some excuses about not being with us." Corey said with tears flowing from his eyes. "Well, I wanted to give you something as a present." Corey gave the present to Laney as she opened it looking shocked with the necklace saying C + L.

"Core, it's beautiful." She looked shocked and hugged Corey tightly. "Thank you." They had both let go of the embrace until Corey was about to say something.

"Umm Lanes, I know we've been friends for a long time, but I was asking if you wanted to be more than-" Corey got interrupted as a guy with dark black hair, dark blue eyes, and a great body came along and grabbed Laney's wrist. He had a tight grip on her wrist and grabbed it making her wince in pain.

"Friends." He said looking sad.

* * *

**Corey's POV**

***3 Years Later***

I got home from school and started thinking about Laney. Some guy grabbed her wrist and took her away from me when I was about to tell her how I felt about her. Laney never told me she had a boyfriend names Daniel Brown.

***Next Day Of School***

I was standing by my locker seeing Laney being grabbed by her boyfriend while she got her wrist of him and went to her locker. Laney got her books as her boyfriend made her drop her books which made me really mad. He had stepped on the books and went of laughing with his mates. I looked at her with sadness in my eyes and went towards her.

"Are you okay?" I grabbed her wrist as she snatched it off me.

"Yeah. Fine." She said as she walked away from me. What did I do?

* * *

**Laney's POV**

The reason why I ran away from Core is because I don't want him to know that Daniel beats me daily and I cut myself every night. Then I felt a push on my back which was Daniel.

"Get up bitch!" Daniel angrily said grabbing my hair.

"Ow! Daniel that hurts." I winced in pain tears rolling down my cheek.

"Well, you shouldn't be hitting on the blue haired dork! What's his name?" I was starting to get mad about the way he was talking about Corey.

"We're best friends! And don't talk to Core like that. You bastard!" I pushed him and ran away.

***AFTER SCHOOL TRANSITION***

I was so terrified about what Daniel is going to do to me. I knocked on Corey's door loudly until he answered. I ran in the garage and hugged him tightly.

"Lanes, what's wrong." He said to me as I cried on his t-shirt.

"I-I-It's D-daniel." I stuttered crying. I felt Corey's hand trailing up and down my back making me have butterflies in my stomach.

"Shhhhh! It's okay." He kept on stroking my hair. He then lifted my chin gazing into my eyes as he used is thumb to get rid of the tears. "You okay?" He asked me as I nodded.

"Lanes, that guy is a bastard who thinks it's right to abuse you." He explained. He was actually right talking about the things Daniel does to me.

"Yeah that's true. Can you keep a secret and please not tell Daniel or he'll kill me." I looked really scared to tell Corey that Daniel was asking me to have sex with him.

"Of course Lanes, afterall you are my best friend." He smiled at me as I started speaking.

"The only reason why Daniel wants me to be in a relationship with me is because he wants me for sex." I explained and saw Corey's eye twitching.

* * *

**Corey's POV**

WHAT THE HELL! Daniel is using Laney for sex! What kind of sick guy is this guy playing?

"Lanes! Why the hell are you dating him if he's using you for sex?" I ranted. "What happens if you get pregnant and you have to carry this baby all the way to college?"

"C-core I-I'm sorry." She started crying again. Man I hate seeing her like this, but whenever Daniel is in the subject it makes me really mad.

"Lanes it's not your fault. I just don't want to see you get hurt because I...I...love...you." I confessed very slowly. I bet she still doesn't feel the way about me.

"I love you too." She confessed which made my eyes widened.

"But what about Daniel." I asked her.

"I only dated him because I needed to forget my crush on you." She said which made me smile putting my lips onto her cherry red lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck while my hands was on her waist. Best kiss of my life. One minute later, we have separated for air.

"Best kiss ever." I said.

"Me too." She said as well.

All of a sudden, they heard banging on the garage door and saw dents everywhere and looked like a human's fist.

"LANEY!" Daniel then knocked then the garage door and then pushed Laney on the floor.

"Who the hell do you think you are cheating on me." I saw him angrily shouting at Laney.

"Hey Daniel." I called out. "Say good night!" I punched him in the face and made him passed out with a bleeding mouth and nose. I immediately called the police and had took him to jail.

"We won't be seeing him for a long time," I said as me and Laney shared another kiss.

* * *

**WOW! I haven't uploaded anything for two weeks! I will try my best to update Alternate Universe Of Grojband and this story. Thanks for reading this chapter and keep leaving suggestions! :D Bye!**


	8. Umbrella (Larrie)

**Hey! So today at 2 in the morning _-_-_ I was listening to Umbrella by Rihanna ft Chris Brown and Jay Z and thought of doing a one shot about Larry and Carrie since I haven't wrote about them in a long time, so I decided to write about them! So enjoy!**

* * *

In the wet weather, Larry and Carrie are walking in the rain with them sharing an umbrella**. **Today was their six year anniversary of being together from dating 13-19 year old. Larry had thought of proposing her since it's their six year anniversary. Larry was having trouble thinking of ways to propose to Carrie, but he thought of the perfect solution. Proposing in the rain, since Larry knows that Carrie likes kisses in the rain and that's how their first kiss happened.

"Larry where are we going?" Carrie said with the blindfold covering her eyes as she went down the stairs holding Larry's hand.

"You'll see Car." Larry giggled still holding the hand when they got down the stairs, Larry opened the door.

"Larrs, you better not let go!" The blue haired girl said.

"I won't. I promise." Carrie then smiled at him and carried on walking.

* * *

When they got outside, Larry undid the blindfold as Carrie felt water dripping from her head to toes for a second and felt something covering her head.

"You can open your eyes." Carrie then opened one eye, then the other looking up where an umbrella was covering her head.

"Why are we out here in this weather?" Carrie asked the red head adult.

"Well because I wanted to do something for our sixth year anniversary," He blushed as Carrie smirked.

"So, you do know our sixth year anniversary?" Carrie said ruffling his red hair. "Wait to go sport."

"Carrie," Larry laughed. "You know that messes up my hair."

"I know, so why are we really out here." Carrie said curiously.

"Well, I wanted to sing you a song that I thought that matches our anniversary," Carrie blushed as Larry got his ear phones out and put one end on his ear, and the other on Carrie's ear and started singing Umbrella.

**"Umbrella By Chris Brown and Rihanna**

_**Larry:** Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Rihanna, Chris Brown)_

_Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)_

_Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)_

_Ahuh Ahuh_

_**Larry:** No clouds in my storms_

_Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank_

_Coming down with the Dow Jones_

_When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella_

_We fly higher than weather_

_And G5's are better, You know me,_

_an anticipation, for precipitation. Stacked chips for the rainy day_

_Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine_

_Rihanna where you at?_

Carrie then started joining into the song and sang Rihanna's part.

_**Carrie:** You have my heart_

_And we'll never be worlds apart_

_May be in magazines_

_But you'll still be my star_

_Baby cause in the dark_

_You can't see shiny cars_

_And that's when you need me there_

_With you I'll always share_

_Because_

**_[Chorus]_**

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh_

_Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh_

_Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh_

_Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh_

_**Larry:** You're becoming a dream to me_

_Fairytale fantasy_

_Nothing can ever compare_

_An image to my memory_

_Girl I'm asking could you be my queen? **(Gets on one knee holding her hands)**_

_**(Then stands up)** A vision on a magazine_

_That's when I'll be there_

_It's something we both share_

_Because_

**_[Chorus - Larry]_**

_When the sun shine, we'll shine together_

_You know I'll be here forever_

_Although it's a lot of rain outside_

_Girl it's getting late you can stay the night_

_But you can dipout anytime whenever_

_I can call a car I ain't tryna stress ya_

_I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper_

_Baby girl you can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh_

_You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh_

_You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh_

_You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh_

_**Larry:** You can run into my arms_

_**Carrie:** It's okay don't be alarmed_

_**Both:** Come into me_

They both smiled at each other as Carrie sang her bit.

_**Carrie:** There's no distance in between our love_

_**Larry: **So go on and say my name some **(Both: more)**_

_**Carrie:** I'll be all you need and more **(Larry: ah.. ready?)**_

_**Both:** Because_

_[Chorus]_

_Carrie: When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_

_**Larry:** But you can dip out anytime whenever_

_I can call a car I ain't tryna stress ya_

_I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper_

_Baby girl you can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh_

_**Carrie:** Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh_

_**Larry:** You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh_

_**Carrie:** Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh_

_**Both:** It's raining (rainin')_

_Ooh baby it's raining (rainin')_

_Baby come into me (oh)_

_Come into me_

_It's raining _

_Oh baby it's raining _

_You can always some into me_

_Come into me_

After the song, Carrie went to Larry and gave him a kiss on the cheek which made him surprise since he didn't know what was going to happen.

"That was beautiful Larrs." Carrie said stroking his cheek.

"Thanks Car, it was for you." Larry blushed when Carrie gave him a bear hug.

"You're so sweet Larrs," Larry smiled dreamily as Carrie put him down.

"Carrie, I need to confess something."

"You ate the last chocolate?" Carrie pointed out.

"No. Something more." Larry got on one knee and grabbed both of her hands. "Carrie, I had always loved you, always had always will. I know I'm a very shy guy and all, but I love you so much, and you mean the world to me. Will you marry me." Larry got a sapphire ring causing Carrie to have tears rolling down her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hands.

It was very quiet for a minute until Larry spoke, "Car?"

"Larry," Carrie started as Larry had hope in his eyes. "Yes! Of course I will." Larry slid the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately.

"I love you Larry." Carrie said with her arms around Larry's neck.

"I love you too Cinderella." Larry said as they kissed again.


End file.
